Missing
by Saotome Akane-chan
Summary: After the failed wedding Akane and Ranma have a confessional. When they start making real plans the others find out and kidnap Akane and use Amazon potions and connections to hide her. Will Ranma ever find her?
1. Confessions

Missing 

Chapter 1-

Akane lifted her tear stained face off of her pillow and glanced out her window.

"I could have sworn I just heard something... it better not have been Ranma! I'll kill him after what happened today!" she swears.

Akane gets up off of the bed and walks over to the window and peers outside.

I don't see anything. 

Her mallet appears in her hand and she opens her window and climbs out. She walks on to the roof but doesn't see anyone.

"Maybe it was just the wind..." she mumbles to herself.

The mallet in her hand disappears and she begins to retreat back to her room via the window until she hears it again. She quickly turns around and tries to find the source of the noise. Akane glances left, then right. Still no suspect as to what the source of the noise could be. After a few more moments she resigns and heads back to her room.

Akane climbs through her window and turns around to see a single rose laying on her pillow. It was too dark to make out the color of the rose. Her heart caught for a moment in fear of finding Kodachi in her room again. She quickly glanced around her room but saw no one.

As she came closer to the rose she could tell that it was not one of the all too familiar black roses that were Kodachi's trademark; but instead, a dark red one. She picked it up cautiously trying to avoid the thorns. She was weary about smelling the beautiful flower at first, but she couldn't resist. As she lifted the rose to her face - still facing the window - a figure emerged from her closet. Quietly, carefully. When the flower reached her nose the figure gently placed their hand upon her shoulder. Akane froze.

It can't be Kodachi. Who is it? Whoever it is I'm gonna knock 'em through the roof! she thought

She turned around to become face to face with the one guy she hated most at this moment. A mallet appeared in her hand and she began to swing at the pigtailed boy. He caught it, took it out of her hands, and placed it on the table next to them.

"I'm going to KILL you!" Akane screamed.

Ranma said nothing. He instead peered into her chocolate brown eyes with a sadness.

Akane was taken aback by this responce.

What's wrong with him? Did he get hurt so badly by the wrecking crew that it made him forget how much he hates me? She thought to herself in wonder.

Ranma looked down for a moment and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" Akane demanded pulling her hand away.

"You're bleeding 'Kane," Ranma said sadly. He took her hand back and looked at the puncture wounds from the thorns on the rose.

"I must've done that while I tried hitting you. I didn't even notice it," she said intrigued by the strange behavior of her fiancee.

"You are such clumsy tomboy," he mumbled to himself; however, Akane heard the remark and she went to snatch her mallet. Ranma grabbed both of Akane's arms and led her to the bed and had her sit down. Akane was speechless; curious as to what was happening. Ranma put a finger to his mouth signaling her to be quiet and he stepped out of her room.

WHAT IS GOING ON? Akane thought. Why is he acting so weird? He hates me... so why the kindness? 

A few moments later Ranma returns with a small bowl and a cloth and some bandaids. He sat on the bed with her and retook her hand. Ranma gently rubbed the puncture wounds with the cloth to wipe away the blood. When the blood had vanished he took the bandaids and wrapped them around Akane's cut fingers.

"That should help. Sorry about that Akane," Ranma apologized looking up at Akane.

"Thank you Ranma," Akane said with a tone of absolute bewilderment. "What are you doing here"

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I know you were going through with the wedding to help me but... you didn't have ta ya know? I don't want you to feel forced into anything. I know you could never love a guy like me but hey I know it'd take a lot for a guy to love a girl like you. You can't cook, you're as thick as brick, you're tomboy and kawaiikune-" Ranma said but was cut off by Akane.

"This is your idea of an apology? GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She screamed. Her battle aura flared to existence with a firey intensity.

Ranma put his hands up in defense.

"Hey, I was just saying. You need to let me finish you kawaiikune tomboy!" Ranma yelled back.

:SLAP:

Ranma sat there with a look of utter shock and pain but in an instant it was gone.

He grabbed Akane by the shoulders and forced her to lay down on the bed.

"What are you doing you HENTAI!" She screamed at him.

"Listen to me Akane. Don't hit me. Don't speak. Just listen. I know I stick my foot in my mouth a lot but trust me. It's not as mean as it sounds. I love you. I don't intentionally try and hurt you 'Kane," Ranma said in defense but realized he had just admitted his biggest secret.

Akane's eyes become wide in complete shock.

Ranma... loves me? Did I just hear that right? she thought in disbelief.

"Wait! Then why did you deny it this afternoon before the ceremony when I asked you about it? I heard you say it in Jusenkyo. I asked you about it and you denied it. Why?" She asked demandingly sitting up.

Ranma looked at her. He scratched the back of his head and then put his hands back down and looked down.

"Akane... I... when all of that happened back in Jusenkyo... I thought you died. I've never felt so lonely and so scared in my life. I honestly never said it out loud. I screamed with you lying in my arms but I never told you 'I love you' out loud. That's why I denied it. I've always been too scared to tell you. I never thought you could like a crossdressing freak like me. After today I knew we needed to talk about this though. I overheard Nabiki and Kasumi talking about the damages and how expensive me and pop are. Nabiki said that if I don't marry you I might as well go ahead and leave." Ranma said still looking down.

"So this is why you are talking to me? So you don't get kicked out?" She asked accusingly.

"No no that's not it at all Akane! I was just telling you that so you'd understand that I do want to marry you... but if you don't want to marry me," he paused for a moment looking away from Akane, " then Pop and I will leave"

Akane looked absolutely shocked. I've never seen him act like this before. What do I say? 

"Ranma... I..."

End Chapter 1

AN: I'm mean I know. :D


	2. Plans

Missing 

Chapter 2-

"Ranma... I..." Akane stuttered.

:Why can't I say it? I've known I've loved him for a while now. So why is it so hard: she thought turning away from Ranma.

Ranma looked at Akane with hope in his eyes... after a few minutes he rose from the bed and began to walk out of the room.

:He's about to leave! Say something: she screamed at herself.

"Ranma! Wait." she started, "I... I do love you. I have for a long time. I just, I never thought you felt the same way about me."

He turned around to look at Akane. His eyes were almost on fire with how happy he was. He rushed over to Akane and took her into a tight embrace. Akane stiffened for a moment but soon relaxed.

:This is nice. I could get used to this: Ranma thought as he caught a wiff of Akane's hair. :She always smells so nice:

Ranma pulled away for a moment and stared into Akane's eyes. She smiled at him.

:God I love that smile: He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her. :I hope I don't get killed for this:

:What is he doing: Akane thought as his lips came closer and closer.

When their lips met and they started to really kiss they were both filled with relief. Like a giant weight had been lifted off of their shoulders.

They pulled apart for a moment and grinned at one another. Ranma kissed her again and this time pushed her towards the wall. Akane went along with it. They clasped hands for a moment. Ranma squeezed her hands gently forgetting about the cuts.

"Ow!" Akane quietly said.

Ranma didn't know why she pulled away or said 'Ow' but then he saw her grab her hand in pain.

:Man! I'm such an idiot! It's our first time doing something like this and I'm screwing things up: Ranma mentally yelled at himself.

He took Akane's hurt hand gently in his own looking apologetically into Akane's eyes.

"I'm sorry 'Kane," he said kissing one of the punctured marks gently.

"It's alright," Akane said putting her arms around Ranma and kissing him softly on the lips.

Ranma pulled away.

"Akane... what do you want to do about all of this?" he asked her.

She looked at him for a moment. Then she replied, "Ranma, I love you. You love me. Why DON'T we get married?"

"Right now we have too many problems to get married soon."

"We'll always have them if we don't get rid of them soon Ranma," she stated looking down at the floor.

Ranma looked out the window.

:She's right. We can't hide how we feel forever and the others will always be an obstacle. But what can we do:

"But what can we do Akane?" he asked his eager eyed fiancee.

"I don't know... maybe we can ask Nabiki?" she suggested lamely.

He looked at her increduously and started thinking of other ways to get past the others.

After a few minutes it hit him.

"Akane... why don't we keep acting like we hate each other?" he said looking at the now disappointed brown eyed girl.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because then they won't suspect anything until we are already married. We can act like we still hate each other and then we can go elope."

"When are we going to do that?"

"I dunno. When do you wanna become Mrs. Ranma Saotome?" he said with a playful smirk.

"Baka." Akane said putting a hand to her head and shaking it.

"What?"

"You know what."

"So when do you want to?"

"Um... I dunno. As soon as possible I guess. I don't think after tonight I can hide this much longer." she said smiling brightly at the pigtailed boy.

"How about tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow?" her eyes widened in shock at how soon he wanted this.

"Yea. We'll go to school and play it out. Then we'll come home and say that we have to run errands or something. At different times of course. And then we'll meet up at a chapel outside of the Nerima district and get married."

"What will we do about rings?"

"Uh... do you have string? We can use that temporarily until I can save up and get you a ring. Is that OK?" he asked worriedly.

"That's fine. I just really want us to be married now." Akane said then leaned in and kissed him.

"Then that's that. Tomorrow you shall be Akane Tendo no more!" he said jokingly.

"Haha you baka."

"Kawaiikune tomboy." he said with a wink and a quick kiss. "I better get back before pop suspects anything."

He walked over to the window and climbed out.

Akane walked over to window to put it down the soft breeze lightly blowing through her hair. As she put the window down she thought she caught something moving over the fence in her yard.

:What was that: she wondered as she walked away from the window :Probably nothing.:

She lays down in bed thinking about how wonderful her day had become.

:I can't believe Ranma and I are going to be married tomorrow. Now nothing can go wrong.: she thought happily as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
